This invention relates to a copy paper delivering means in a heat-fixing device of a xerographic copying machine.
A copy paper or copy substrate delivering means of this sort has heretofore been known, for example, such a mechanism is shown in FIG. 1, in which a delivery roller 3 is provided on the delivery side of the heat-fixing device 2 such as a fuser 1 whereby a heat-fixed copy paper 4 is delivered by means of the roller 3. That is to say that the roller 3 acts as an exit transport from the radiant fuser 2.
Such a conventional contruction has the disadvantage that the temperature of the delivery roller 3 rises due to the radiant energy transmitted from the heat-fixing device 2 and heat from a copier paper 4 because the delivery roller 3 is located in the proximity of the heat-fixing device 2, resulting in the toner forming the image on the copy paper 4 adhering to the surface of the roller 3, and consequently adhering to subsequent copier papers resulting in the latter becoming contaminated or dirty.
In view of the drawbacks mentioned above, there has been proposed in the prior art a construction as shown in FIG. 2 in which the delivery roller 3 comprises a roller body 3a and equally spaced annular projections 3b so as to reduce the area in contact with the copy paper. Also in such construction, however, the toner adheres to the annular projections 3b thus causing subsequent papers to become dirty.
Such a disadvantageous phenomenon may be eliminated if the delivery roller 3 is prevented from rising in temperature, that is, if the roller 3 is kept away from the heat-fixing device 2. Such a construction, however, requires means for conveying the copy paper 4 from the heat-fixing device 2 to the delivery roller 3, resulting in the need for making the copying machine larger.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to provide a new and improved exit transport device for a fuser utilized in a xerographic copier.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved exit transport for moving copy substrates out of a fuser used for fixing toner images wherein the transport provides minimal contact of abhesive surfaces with the toner images to thereby minimize the offset of toner to the exit transport device.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved exit transport device utilized in conjunction with a toner fuser which is cooled in order to minimize the offset of toner to the transport.